


Shall We Dance?

by Darkflowerofheaven



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Most of them are just panicked gays, Some dancing involved, Some pairings are platonic, Some pairings are romantic, Will add more pairings in the future, probably ooc tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkflowerofheaven/pseuds/Darkflowerofheaven
Summary: The White Heron Cup is coming and all houses have chosen their representative. The only thing left to do is to ask a person to the ball, which shouldn't be too hard, right?AKA The fic where it's literally just a bunch of nerds asking each other to go to the ball with them.





	1. Golden Deer

The ball was coming up. In only a week it would be here. Lysithea sighed, seated at her desk in her room. Papers and books were placed neatly in stacks on the surface of the desk, only one book laid open in front of her. It was only a coincidence the book happened to be about the fine details of how to dance properly. She did not care about some ball. Sure, it would be nice to let herself go for one night and just maybe she would like to go, but she didn’t care.

But if she _did_ care, it would not do for her to embarrass herself in front of the others. She was raised as a noble, so she knew how to dance just fine! She just needed a little reminder is all! Lysithea narrowed her eyes at the book, reading a passage on a slow waltz. The book was helpful in her imagining a dance and she would benefit greatly from reading this and memorizing all the information. There just happened to be a small problem.

She needed someone to go with.

Now she was well aware how she could simply go by herself. No doubt some people would be there by themselves. She could probably bet all the sweets in the world on Felix and Hubert going solo. Felix because he never seemed to be one for dancing or being close to anything that wasn’t a sword. Hubert because the only person he cared about was Edelgard.

She was also aware of the fact that if she _did_ go by herself that people might ask her for a dance anyway. Plenty people at Garreg Mach were far too friendly to even think of sticking to one partner. Everyone would trade partners at least once, but when it came to balls…Wasn’t it the norm to have a date? Did the date _have_ to be romantic? Or could she simply go with a friend?

Lysithea let out a groan, leaning back in her chair and running her hands through her hair. “It isn’t a big deal!” She yelled in frustration. “I don’t _need_ a date! I can go by myself!” She stood up, crossing her arms and stomping around her room. “I won’t be the only one without a date! I just don’t have time to ask anyone!” She ignored the part of her brain that reminded her that she had _plenty_ of time to ask someone.

She could go by herself. She knew Lorenz or even Sylvain would request a dance from her anyway. So, it was _not_ a big deal! It wasn’t! It really, _really_ wasn’t-

_Knock Knock_

Lysithea’s head swerved to the side, her eyes widening at the knocks. Was someone eavesdropping on her? Did someone hear her talking to herself?

“Lysithea?” A voice called out. “It’s Leonie! I’m doing the weekly trash run again!”

Lysithea’s body slackened in relief. “Come in!” The door opened, letting the other student step in with a smile. As Leonie opened the door, Lysithea couldn’t help but notice the already large sack of trash the student was carrying. She really did as much work as she could, huh?

“Hey! Got anything for me to take?” Leonie placed the trash down before placing a hand on her hip, waiting patiently for the smaller girl to answer.

Lysithea hummed to herself, looking around for some things. “I have a couple stacks of old notes…” She mused, walking to her desk to grab at a stack before her eyes wandered to her open book. She narrowed her eyes at the page. Just maybe…

“Hey Leonie?” Lysithea turned her head to the side to look at her, picking up the small stack of papers. “What is your opinion on the upcoming ball?”

Leonie blinked in surprise. “The ball?” She placed an elbow in the palm of one of her hands, the other hand resting against her cheek. “I don’t really see why it’s such a big deal, other than the White Heron Cup. I mean it’s a tradition, so I guess it’s okay, but I don’t care too much about it.”

“The White Heron Cup?” Lysithea pondered for a moment before recalling the event. “Oh! That is the dance competition someone must win if they wish to become a dancer, is it not?”

“Yeah.” Leonie let out a small laugh. “It’s kinda ridiculous. I guess I can understand how important the opportunity is though. I hear dancers are incredibly agile and can inspire their comrades to keep moving even if it looks like all is lost.” She lowered her hands, taking up her previous pose of a singular hand on her hip. “Our class might actually have a chance at winning. Hilda is our representative, although I heard Lorenz was disappointed to hear that.”

Lysithea started to giggle at this. She remembered hearing Professor Hanneman tell Lorenz over and over again about how he couldn’t be the representative because he wasn’t charming enough. All the laughter left her though after she realized she was getting off topic.

“Um…Leonie?” She started, feeling her face become warm. “I was actually wondering…You _are_ planning on going to the ball, correct?”

Leonie nodded. “Of course. Captain Jeralt will be there.”

Of _course_ she would bring up Captain Jeralt. Lysithea resisted the urge to shake her head in disappointment. The girl always had an odd fixation with the captain.

“Well…I, um…” Lysithea cleared her throat, nervousness creeping into her voice. “I also wish to attend, however I am aware of the tradition of bringing a friend or partner to events such as this.”

Leonie crossed her arms, listening intently without interrupting. Lysithea’s face grew even warmer. This was so embarrassing…

“Now I don’t want you to get the wrong idea.” Lysithea quickly defended. “I just believe that if you were going to the ball and hadn’t asked someone to go that there could be a chance of, maybe, if you would be willing to allow it. To…um…C-Consider-“

“Lysithea.” Leonie gently interjected, raising a hand to silence the other girl. She smiled, shaking her head. “Do you want to go to the ball together?”

Lysithea’s eyes widened, her anxiety washing away with those words. She nodded quickly, unable to stop herself. Leonie laughed, shaking her head at the adorable reaction.

“See?” She walked closer to Lysithea, reaching for the stack of papers she held in her hand. “Now, was that so hard?”

* * *

“Hmm…No, that doesn’t look right.” Ignatz’s brow furrowed, his entire mind lost in his current project. He stationed his easel in his usual spot near Garrag Mach. Not too far to be in danger of getting in trouble and not too close for anyone to see him from afar unless they intended to find him.

He rose his paint brush, the end of the light wood touching his bottom lip. He was missing something! He wasn’t working on anything too difficult. In fact, he shouldn’t be having this much trouble in the first place. He passed by this place every day at the monastery. His other hand gripped his palette tightly. He could feel sweat rolling down his back. Great…He was getting frustrated.

Ignatz shook his head in defeat, lowering the wood from his lip. “Maybe I should just stop for now…”

“Hey Ignatz!” The painter turned around, a loud yelp escaping him before he could stop it. He was greeted by the sight of his childhood friend jogging toward him, as loud and cheerful as ever. He exhaled, feeling his sudden anxiety leave his body. Raphael already knew he liked to paint, so it was fine if he was found by him.

Raphael placed himself in front of his buddy, a giant grin on his face. “I was wondering where you were!” Ignatz noted how Raphael wasn’t even out of breath despite the fact he ran to him. Although, that shouldn’t really surprise him. Raphael was well built and his training was doing an excellent job at increasing the other’s stamina.

“Oh, you were looking for me?” Ignatz placed his tools down near his bag next to his easel, wanting to be polite to his friend. “Sorry. If I knew you would need me, I would’ve-“

“Huh? Why’re you sorry?” Raphael pouted. “I just wanted to come talk to you about something is all. Nothing to be sorry about.”

Ignatz couldn’t stop the smile that forced itself onto his face. “R-Right. Well, what would you like to talk about?”

His friend paused, staring at him for a moment. Ignatz shifted under his eyes, not exactly minding the gaze, but he had to admit it made him a tad anxious. It was as if he was trying to think of what to say. Finally, Raphael snapped out of his small trance.

  
“D-Did ya hear about Hilda?!” Raphael’s mouth reformed into its infectious cheerful grin. “Professor Hanneman chose her as our dance representative!”

“For the White Heron Cup?” Ignatz wasn’t surprised to be honest. Hilda loved stuff like this. He could recall on days where choir practice was held in the cathedral, Professor Byleth would have to scold Hilda on not swaying to the gentle song.

“Yeah! She’s gonna do great! But to be honest…” Raphael scratched the back of his head. “I wouldn’t have minded much if I was the representative.”

Ignatz blinked in surprise. “You can dance?”

“What’s that look for? Of course I can!”

Ignatz shook his head, soft laughter leaving him. “Sorry, sorry. I just didn’t know you had an interest in dancing.”

Raphael shrugged. “It sounded like fun, but I understand why Hilda was chosen.”

Ignatz understood as well. Hilda was cute, fun, and just a delight to be around most of the time…until she roped you into doing something she didn’t want to do herself.

“By the way, whatcha painting?” Raphael leaned to the side, peaking around his friend’s profile. “It looks really good so far.”

Ignatz felt warmth on the back of his neck. “Oh, ah…It’s just the reception hall.” He turned back to his painting. “I wanted to try to create paintings of the locations of the monastery, so I could have something to remember it by when we graduate.”

“Ooh, I get it.”

“But…” Ignatz sighed, shaking his head. “Something’s missing.” He frantically searched around the painting, scoping out the details he had already painted with his eyes. Technically he was finished. He had painted it, but it didn’t have the same glow it usually had. The friendly aura he always experienced when he walked in.

“Well, of course something’s missing.” Raphael moved to Ignatz’s side, his eyes also searching the painting.

Ignatz’s eyes widened, blinking slowly. “Y-You can tell?” He never imagined Raphael to be too knowledge about art. Then again, Raphael _was_ also a son from a line of merchants…He could never forget the day-

“Duh.” Raphael looked away, catching his friend’s eye. “You’re missing the people.”

“W-What?” Ignatz broke the eye contact, directing himself back to the painting. Of course! Yes, he _had_ painted the reception hall, but there was no one in it! He simply painted the room but did not consider the sheer fact that it wasn’t the same if it were empty!

“You’re right. You’re absolutely right!” Ignatz smiled brightly, turning back to his friend. “Thank you! I can’t believe I hadn’t thought of that!”

“Oh c’mon, you don’t havta thank me.” Raphael laughed, his eyes still locked on Ignatz as the painter turned back and knelt to grab his art supplies. He watched him begin to mix paints before he suddenly started shaking his head, almost as if he had forgotten something. Raphael took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. s

“Hey, Ignatz?”

“Yes?” Ignatz didn’t remove his eyes from his palette, beginning to mix together some paints.

“I was actually wondering…” Raphael scratched the back of his head. “You’re planning on going to the ball, right?”

“Yes. It is a special occasion after all.”

“You wanna go together?”

Ignatz almost dropped his brush, his body freezing as he processed the question. He could feel his ears burning. “W-What?” He slowly turned around, trying to calm his shaking hands.

“I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to the ball.” Raphael explained. “Y’know together.”

“I-I…” Ignatz needed to place his supplies back down, lest he drop them. “A-Are you sure?”

Raphael furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“W-Well…” The painter breathed in, trying to will his embarrassment away. “I-I’m not exactly the best dancer. Nor am I the most sociable person. I would most likely bore you the entire night.” Ignatz shut his eyes tightly, his words coming out rapidly “A-And I know for a fact that there are plenty girls available who would happily be your partner for the ball. For you to ask me is, just- Well, I just assumed that-“

  
“H-Hey! You okay?!” Raphael placed his hands on Ignatz’s shoulders, catching his friend from falling over.

Ignatz’s eyes widened at the firm hold. He hadn’t realized he was stumbling, feeling lightheaded from speaking so quickly.

“Oh, Uh…Sorry.” He tried to stand straighter, his shoulders still being held. “Just…Are you sure? Aren’t you scared of what people might say?”  
“It doesn’t matter what people say.” Raphael’s voice hardened. “If they got a problem with it, oh well. Ain’t nothing wrong with us going together.”

“But-“  
“No buts.” Raphael’s hands became gentler, his hold on Ignatz lessening. “Do you not wanna go with me?”

“No!” Ignatz paled for a moment, before his cheeks were then replaced by a bright red. “I-I mean, yes! Yes, I do want to go with you. I would like to, but…”

“You do?!” Raphael’s face broke back into his wonderful grin, if not even brighter than normal. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Don’t you worry, pal! I’ll make sure you have the best night of your life!”

“H-Hey! W-Wait a minute! Raphael, p-put me down! Raphael!”

* * *

Hilda skipped happily down across the bridge to the cathedral, humming the entire way. She had just been chosen as the Golden Deer’s house representative for the White Heron Cup! She wouldn’t disappoint professor Hanneman, not that she was doing it for him. She really just wanted to dress up and be cute for once. The academy didn’t have that many opportunities to let her be cute, so she was overjoyed to have been picked as their dancer.

Sure she was a _little_ worried about losing the competition, but hey it wasn’t a big deal if she did. She’ll dance enough to put smiles on other people’s faces, but not enough to break a sweat. She hated being sweaty after all. The smell was always terrible, _and_ it reminded her of the training grounds. A delicate flower like her had no reason to be all sweaty and gross!

She stopped before the open doors of the cathedral, turning to the side to look out into the landscape. The bridge had a wonderful view, she had to admit. She moved away from the doors, leaning on the stone railings. The breeze flowed over her gently, her pigtails swaying. She closed her eyes, a relaxed smile stretching on her face.

Hilda let her mind wander for a moment. If she _did_ win, she would earn the ability to become the dancer class. She wondered if she would have to go through more training. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad though, since dancing is fun and all. It just seemed a little weird to dance on the battlefield. Especially since her professor always taught her skills relating to heavy armor and axes.

She was excited for the competition, but she was even _more_ excited about the ball that came soon after it. If she won, would she be asked to dance more than she was already planning to? She wanted to have fun, and she knew she would dance with a lot of people. Heck she had already promised some boys who had helped her that she would save them a dance. A part of her wanted to go with someone special though. Yes, she’d still dance with the boys she promised, but it would be nice to have a date.

She didn’t have much interest in asking any of the boys in her class though to be her official date. They were all nice in their own way, but none of them really appealed to her. She let out a sigh, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. She reopened her eyes, watching as some pegasus knights and wyvern riders patrolled the area.

“H-Hilda?” Said girl turned, finding her fellow classmate Marianne standing behind her, hands clasped in front of her. Hilda smiled gently at the girl. She always loved being around Marianne. Despite the fact she was clumsy and negative about herself, Hilda couldn’t help but admit she adored the time she spent with her. Something about the girl just made her want to work hard, to help and protect her no matter what. To be honest, it was a little scary.

“Hey Marianne!” Hilda fully moved her body around, leaning back on the railing. “Come to pray?”

“O-Oh! N-No, I just…” Marianne looked down, strands of hair falling out of her small bun. “I just finished actually…” She fidgeted in one spot, her hands folding over each other. She lifted her head up. “I um…I heard about you being our house representative.”

“Oh, really?!” Hilda was surprised. She didn’t think word would travel so fast about that. She wondered if the other houses’ representatives were chosen yet. “Yup! That’s me! The to-be dancer of the Golden Deer!” She closed her eyes and placed a hand on her chest and hip. Her voice took on a tone full of fake pride and superiority. “I shall dance in a way that even Lorenz will have to admit I, Hilda Valentine Goneril, was the better choice!”

At first Hilda found herself cringing at her own actions, until she heard the smallest giggle come from her blue haired friend. It was worth it. She opened her eyes, lowering her hands and smiled brightly at Marianne’s reaction. The girl had lifted a hand to her lips, laughing gently at the display.

“H-Hilda, you-“ She tried to stop her giggling to no avail. “You sound like just Lorenz.”

“Oh, so you figured it out, huh?” Hilda felt smug at the knowledge her acting didn’t go to waste.

“I-I suppose so.” Marianne kept a soft smile on her face, lowering her hand back down. “I-I’m really glad you’re our representative though. If I was chosen…I-I wouldn’t-“

“Now stop right there.” A hand returned to Hilda’s hip as she leaned forward, holding a finger up to shush her friend.

“H-Huh?” Marianne backed up a little in response, her smile fading.

“You were about to say something negative again, weren’t you?” She leaned back away, crossing her arms. “Something like ‘I wouldn’t be good at dancing.’”

Marianne’s eyes returned to the ground. “I-I wouldn’t be…”

“I bet you would.” Hilda huffed.

“N-No…I really wouldn’t.”

Hilda narrowed her eyes. “Oh? Let’s test that then.” Before Marianne could react, the other girl reached forward, taking hold of one of Marianne’s hands into her own and pulling her close to her.

“H-H-Hilda?!” Marianne jerked away, trying to separate herself only to be pulled back against the smaller girl. Hilda maneuvered Marianne’s hand, placing it onto her shoulder. She admitted, she’d never taken the lead when it came to dancing. But if she was leading Marianne, she wouldn’t do terribly. Hilda placed a hand on the girl’s waist, the other holding her hand gently, but firm enough so she couldn’t pull away.

“Here, we don’t have to _actually_ dance.” Hilda explained. “We can just, I don’t know, sway if you want.”

“D-Does that count?”

“It _should_.” She smiled, hoping it was more charming than just cute. “C’mon, just follow my lead. Like this!” Hilda began to slowly sway, gently moving her body around to make them twirl in a circle.

“U-Um…” Marianne looked down at their feet in a panic.

“Marianne, you have to _look_ at me.”

“I-I’m sorry!” The moment she looked up her foot stepped onto Hilda’s. The pink haired girl didn’t feel it to be honest. Marianne had reacted the moment she felt something under her that wasn’t stone. “I-I’m so sorry!”

“It’s _fine_, Marianne.” Hilda shook her head, an amused smile gracing her face. “Just relax, okay? You’re in the arms of the Golden Deer’s representative, remember?”

Marianne nodded, managing to maintain eye contact. “O-Okay…”

The two swayed gently in the circle, ignoring the looks people were giving them as they did so. Those who did dare to say anything received a warning glare from the smaller of the pair. Hilda was proud of the way she could scare others if she put her mind to it.

Although she had to admit, maybe it was a little weird that they were randomly dancing on the bridge. There wasn’t even any music, but that didn’t seem to matter to her. She was content swaying with Marianne, and pleased to find that her dance partner had finally relaxed.

“Having fun?” Hilda whispered, moving them closer together.

Marianne’s cheeks brightened, a soft rose-colored hue covering them. “Yes…This is nice…” She let out small breath of air. “Although…don’t you have to preform a Waltz for the competition?”

“Oh!” She had a point. “Yes…I do.”

“I-I’m sorry…” Marianne looked away to the side. “Y-You should be practicing, and yet I-“

“Stop that.” Hilda pouted, her hand on her waist tightening. “I’m having _fun_ with _you_. I don’t even want to practice anyway.”

She _was_ having fun, Hilda admitted to herself. A lot of fun in fact. Marianne had looked back to her, unsure of how to respond to her statement. Hilda was having a _lot_ of fun dancing with her.

Hilda hummed to herself, an idea coming to her. “Hey Marianne, you were going to go to the ball, right?”

“Oh! Uh…” Marianne looked away again.

“Don’t tell me you weren’t…”

“But-“

“Marianne, you _have_ to go!”

“But I would just ruin it for everyone.” Marianne argued, their swaying finally stopping at this. “It would be better if I just stayed in my room...”

Hilda pouted, removing the hand from her waist to move the other girl’s chin back, forcing her to look at her. “But then…” She smiled sadly. “Who would I dance with?”

Marianne froze, her cheeks becoming, instead of a gentle hue of rose, a vibrant red. “H-Huh? B-But you have plenty of people who-“

“Scratch that then.” Hilda’s voice became firm, her eyes full of determination. “Who would I dance with that I really _really_ want to dance with?”

“I…um…” Marianne’s eyes looked down, unable to lower her chin.

“Marianne, look at me.”

She complied, not realizing that her grip in Hilda’s hand had gotten tighter. “Y-You…want to dance…with me? At the ball?”

“I’d _actually_ like it if you would go with me.” Hilda admitted. “Like a date.”

“D-D-Date?!”

“Only if you want to, of course!” Hilda let go of her chin, suddenly becoming aware she might be coming on too strong. She didn’t want to scare her friend away after all. She began to let go of her hand, only for Marianne to tighten her grip.

Hilda’s eyes widened, watching as Marianne removed her hand from her shoulder and lowered their joined hands to their sides.

“I…” Marianne squeezed Hilda’s hand gently. “I wouldn’t mind…being your date…”

Hilda could feel her own blush creeping onto her. She couldn’t restrain a small smile of adoration.

“Thank you, Marianne.”

* * *

Lorenz could have choked with how hard he had shoved his spoon into his mouth. He sat at the dining hall, forgetting his manners as he shoveled down his food. It wasn’t the best tasting dish he ever consumed, but he hadn’t really cared about the quality or even what he was eating at the moment.

No, he wasn’t mad. A noble is well versed in handling their emotions. So, no he wasn’t mad. He was frustrated, maybe, but not mad. Hilda would be fine as the representative, but a part of him doubted it. Yes, she was beautiful and held herself tall, but she was also known for slacking off and tricking people into doing work for her. Not that he would know. He’d never been tricked by her, of course. He just protected her because she is a delicate maiden who needed protection. Not because she asked. No woman should have to force herself to fight without proper reason.

Also, the Goneril family was quite important to him. What with their reputation as a worthy noble family. Lorenz chewed on tough piece of meat, taking note of how the broth hadn’t softened it in the slightest. He swallowed it down roughly. He reached for his glass of water, bringing it to his lips to drink.

“You’ll choke if you drink too fast, you know.” Lorenz choked on his water, throwing himself forward as he slammed his cup down. He felt a hand begin to beat on his back to aid him. He held a hand to his own chest, trying to erase the thought that people might actually be staring at him because he made a fool of himself.

Once he was done with his coughing fit, he rose his head to glare at the one who startled him. He grit his teeth. “_Claude._” Said student threw his hands up defensively, attempting to look as apologetic as he could, though it wouldn’t fool such an observant person like him. Anyone could see through this troublemaker. His eyes always seemed to be glimmering with mischievous glee.

“Yeesh, calm down Lorenz.” Claude laughed, taking a seat next to him. “I was just trying to warn you.”  
“I highly doubt that.” Lorenz’s hand tightened on his cup, bringing it back up to drink _slowly_ this time.

“Uh huh.” Lorenz could practically hear the smirk on his lips. He ignored him as he stopped drinking, returning to eating his food quietly. He had no desire to continue talking to the Duke’s son, even _if_ he was important to the alliance. All the other teen did was make his life hell. Him and Claude never saw eye to eye and he was never serious enough in what he did. Did he not know how much of an impact he had on Fodlan’s future?

“Sooo,” Claude began, leaning forward in his chair to place an elbow on the table. “Hilda, huh?”

Lorenz’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “Yes? What about her?”

“Oh nothing, nothing.” Claude looked away. “Just wondering how you felt about her becoming our dance representative.”

“She’ll do just fine, Claude.” Lorenz told him, feeling himself becoming irritated already with his presence. “Do you doubt her skills?”

“Of course not.” Claude shook his head, finally looking back to him. “I was just wondering if you’re, I dunno, a little disappointed.”

“Why would _I _be disappointed?”

“You wanted to be the representative.” Lorenz scoffed at this. Of course he did. He had argued for almost 15 minutes with their professor about his decision. The professor had told him he hadn’t enough charm to be a dancer, which was obviously a lie. He had plenty of charm! He was a noble!

“Yes, but we must respect Professor Hanneman’s decision.” Lorenz stirred his spoon around in his soup, finding his appetite had left him. Although, he should force himself to eat. He had training to do later on, after all. It wouldn’t do if he faltered due to his hunger.

“I mean I respect it.” Claude leaned back in his chair. “I just think, maybe he _should_ have chosen you.”

Lorenz almost snapped his neck with how fast he turned his head toward the Duke’s grandson. “Pardon?”

“What, did I stutter?” His emerald eyes glinted, amusement hinted in his gaze and smile. “All I said was maybe he should have chosen you as our representative after all.”

Lorenz felt sweat rolling down his back. He wasn’t getting flustered by such words. He wasn’t. Claude was making fun of him, surely. “I must ask you do not try to flatter me, Claude. It would do no good for you to-“

“Don’t believe me?” Claude nearly threw himself back up, straightening his back and meeting Lorenz’s eyes. “Let me put it like this then; Hilda is renowned for slacking off, but _you_ are known for putting in your all and you hold yourself so highly it isn’t hard to imagine you’d do the same on the dance floor. Also,” He took hold of the noble’s chin and moved it slowly left and right, looking over his face. “You’re just as pretty as Hilda.”

Lorenz’s jumped back, ripping his chin out of Claude’s hold, his next words coming out unsteady and high pitched. “You are _not_ doing what I think you are, right?”

“That depends.” That damned smirk returned to his face. “What do you think I’m doing?”

“If I were to harbor a guess, one might say you are coming onto me.”

“One might say that the guess is one hundred percent accurate then.”

Lorenz stood, his face heated and his palms sweaty. “Do _not_ do that!” He ignored the people who were now turning to watch him. This was embarrassing. Did this _have_ to happen in the dining hall, of all places?

“Do what?”

“Teasing me!” Lorenz nearly shouted. “Someone might think you’re actually being serious for once, and might I say that your behavior is highly-“

“Inappropriate?” Claude stood up as well, placing both hands on his hip. “Don’t you worry, princess. I wouldn’t do anything that would tarnish your glorious family name.” He winked, chuckling as he watched the purple haired male struggle with his thoughts.

“You are _impossible!_” Lorenz threw his hands in the air, forgetting his meal and stomping off angrily. He gritted his teeth and blushed harder when he heard the damned teen yell out to him.

“Hey! Save me a dance at the ball, okay?!”

Lorenz shook his head, hating the fact he started to actually consider it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have the Black Eagle house asking each other to the dance. You can probably harbor a guess on who will end up with who based on how I made these nerds pair up. Sorry if they were all a bit OOC!


	2. Black Eagles

Ferdinand smiled, humming gently as he inhaled a whiff of the delectable tea he was holding. It was a lovely day today, so he had ventured outdoors to hold himself a small tea break. It would have been nicer if someone were to join him, preferably someone who could appreciate this delicious drink. However, his recent companion, Lorenz, had appeared busy.

Rather, he appeared to be in a hurry. He hadn't been able to say anything, yet he could have sworn he saw his friend stomping away from the dining hall. Truthfully, Ferdinand should have followed him in hopes of calming him with some tea. With how red his face had looked though, he assumed some tea wouldn't do any good.

Ferdinand shrugged to himself, raising the tea to his lips. No matter, he would ask his fellow noble the next day. Perhaps he should have invited their newly appointed representative to join him. That would end just as terribly as always though. Dorothea hated him, although he still couldn't harbor a guess onto why.

Thinking to the White Heron Cup, he had to admit the best choice was Dorothea. He probably would have a marvelous job, obviously, but he was not going to disagree with Professor Manuela's decision. A part of him had the aching feeling that some favoritism was at play. The two women were quite close after all _and_ they were a part of the opera together.

He lowered his cup to the table, shaking his head at his thoughts. No, no. The professor would do no such thing. Ferdinand placed an elbow on the table, letting out a sigh. It was poor manners to place one's elbow on the table, but no one was watching him. He'll let himself indulge in this just once. He closed his eyes, thinking of the ball.

The ball…It wouldn't do for a noble to go along, now would it?

Who might he ask? His fingers drummed on the table, trying to go through the possible people he could ask. Dorothea was out of the question. He could try for the lovely Petra, yet he felt he would simply upset her in some way. Bernadetta would just run from him and lock her doors.

"Ferdinand." Said noble opened his eyes, the voice hadn't been loud, so it didn't scare him. Though, he did wonder for a split second on who could be needing him. He looked up, feeling his mood sour at who stood in front of him.

"Hubert." Ferdinand acknowledged. "How may I assist you?"

The older man clicked his tongue, doing nothing more than grabbing a nearby chair and practically throwing himself onto it.

Ferdinand rose an eyebrow in question, finding his classmate's attitude odd. Sure, he was used to him being broody and rude, but never had the man sat down with him without being forced to.

Hubert crossed his arms, looking away. "Lady Edelgard told me to stay away for today."

"What?" He gasped, hardly believing it. "Why in goddess' name would she do that?"

"I'm sure she has her reasons." Hubert grumbled. He looked like a dejected teenager. "I just do not see why I must be shooed away like some animal."

"You _do_ follow her without question." The noble rose his tea back to his lips to take a long sip. "Perhaps she has finally grown tired of your attachment to her."

Hubert narrowed his eyes menacingly. "Are you implying Lady Edelgard has no need for my services?"

"Perhaps." He placed his cup back down, refusing to make eye contact as he reached for a nearby scone.

His hand was grabbed, roughly. He hissed as the grip grew tighter. Lovely, he had angered the fool.

"You will _not_ speak like that to _me_." The older student hissed. "I shall serve Lady Edelgard for the rest of her days and-"

"Let me go, Hubert." Ferdinand snapped. "You asked a question, I simply answered. You are in no position to manhandle me." As soon as he felt the grip weaken he yanked his hand away, placing it under the table.

Silence enveloped the two, both looking away from the other. Ferdinand went to grab the scone he had wanted to eat, cautious this time. He took a soft bite of it, relishing the taste of berries mixed with the sweet dough. He could almost forget all about the menacing man who sat in front of him.

He chanced a look in his classmate's direction, finding him to be staring off to the side, watching as other students walked to their destinations. As they sat there, a thought occurred to the young noble.

Edelgard had chased her retainer away, so why had the man not simply returned to his chambers or gone off to train somewhere.

Why had Hubert come to find _him_?

"Hubert." He started, gaining the other's attention. "Now that you've calmed down. I'd like to question you."

"I assure you I am still angered with you." Hubert hissed. "But I shall allow it, I suppose."

"Why have you come to me?"

Hubert's eyes widened, his face contorting into a mixture of a grimace and a thin lined mouth. "I do not understand the question."

"_You_-" Ferdinand pointed to him. "came to _me_," He pointed to himself. "After Edelgard told you to stay away from her. I was curious as to why that is. Do you not have anything better to do?"

"I have plenty other important assignments to do."

"Exactly my point." He ran a hand through his hair anxiously. "You _had_ to have come here wanting _something_."

"And what makes you believe that?"

"We had an argument not even two moments ago, yet here you remain in front of me." He felt himself smirk, feeling smug as Hubert clicked his tongue once more, mumbling under his breath.

"What is it that you require of me, Hubert?"

"This is ridiculous and a waste of my time." The man stood up quickly, the chair behind him falling backwards from the force. "I did not come here with for an _important_ purpose, I simply came here due to having nowhere else to go."

"You just said you-"

"Enough." Hubert interrupted, his eyes locking with Ferdinand's. "If you must know, I _have_ come to demand one thing of you and that is all."

Ferdinand waited a moment.

Two moments.

Three moments.

Ferdinand watched as Hubert's fists curled in. "You are to come to the ball as to not damage the Black Eagle's reputation. To ensure this, I will be accompanying you. Is that clear?"

Ferdinand blinked at the odd request, analyzing the wording before he finally spoke. "I apologize for my forwardness but are you by any chance forcing me on a date?"

"Do not flatter yourself." Hubert spat. "I am doing this for Lady Edelgard's sake. I am only accompanying you to reassure your presence will be accounted for. Do _not_ take this inappropriately."

With those final words, Ferdinand watched as the man stalked off, his head lowered, and fists clenched to his sides. He had to admit he was confused about the whole ordeal, however he was sure of one thing.

Hubert's cheeks were bright pink when he had left.

* * *

Dorothea was not surprised, but she was still overjoyed at the thought of being chosen as their representative. She stood near the Amiibo Gazebo, always finding herself confused at such a name. What even was an 'Amiibo?' and what did it have to do with the gazebo? She ignored it for now, choosing to instead look over the flowers accompanying the nearby bushes.

It was a beautiful day, wonderful weather, _and_ she had been chosen as a dancer. What more could she want? Well, other than a spouse of course. She reached for a red flower, bending over to delicately sniff at it. She would prefer to pick it and place it in her hair, however she wasn't sure if that was exactly allowed. So just sniffing it would have to do for now.

She figured a spouse was the only thing she wanted that she hadn't gotten yet. She had gone on dates, plenty even. At times she would have a date in the morning, one in the afternoon, and one in the evening. Days like that always made her exhausted, but she couldn't stop looking. After all, what _if_ one of them was the one? The only thing that made her uncomfortable about the whole thing was she would run into Sylvain occasionally. He, like her, got around plenty. The difference between them was how she was actively searching for a good partner, whilst Sylvain searched for just another body to join him at night. He wasn't serious about his partners. _She_ was serious…Mostly.

She straightened up, her fingers still running along the petals. Dorothea turned away after a moment, wandering to another flower to gaze at them more. She smiled to herself as a thought came to her mind. She really did like flowers, yet she hated receiving them as gifts due to them being far too common. Couldn't someone be more creative once in a while? Maybe someone will surprise her in time for the ball.

After all, she still needed a date.

She wondered if maybe she should be a bit more picky with her choice this time around though. She was representing the Black Eagle house in the White Heron Cup, so it would not do to walk in with just any rude noble. She had to choose someone she enjoyed being around. She didn't want to be upset the whole night just because the person she chose to go with her was a massive prick.

Dorothea's eyes widened as she looked away from the flowers to find Lorenz walking toward her with his brow furrowed in anger, his cheeks bright red, and his chest heaving heavily. Oh no, the noble wasn't about to ask her to dinner again was he? She crossed her arms, readying herself as he began to walk toward the Amiibo gazebo.

Dorothea opened her mouth, the rejection on the tip of her tongue…until the noble did not spare her even the slightest glance and simply stomped past her. She could hardly believe it. She whipped herself around, watching Lorenz keep advancing away from her. Did something happen? She didn't usually care, but it wasn't often that Lorenz would ignore a beautiful girl like her.

"Well, that was odd…" Dorothea noted, blinking slowly as she tried to think of what could have caused such a reaction. The noble would get embarrassed whenever he was rejected, but he never got mad. So, his red cheeks fit the description of embarrassment, but the rest of his body language…

She shook her head, unable to think of another reason. She turned toward the door leading into the dining hall, noticing one of her classmate's coming out of it. Dorothea smiled at who she saw and rushed over, waving a hand.

"Petra!" The Brigid princess reacted to her name, her own smile appearing as Dorothea approached her.

"Greetings Dorothea, has your day been well?"

"Yes, it has been." Dorothea placed her hands behind her back, leaning forward a bit. "Say, you wouldn't happen to know why Lorenz was all mad just now, would you?"

"Lorenz?" Petra pouted, her head trying to think of an answer. "Oh! Yes, I am aware of the reasoning as to why Lorenz is appearing angry." She made a gesture towards the dining hall. "Claude had been speaking with him, but I am in belief the words having been used caused Lorenz to be feeling frustrated."

"Claude? Ah, I see." Those two were always bothering one another. Dorothea nodded in thanks. Not needing to hear more. She could care less about whatever was wrong with the pompous noble. She had many more pleasant thoughts in her head. One currently being of the precious friend in front of her. "Say, Petra. Would you like to walk with me?"

"I would be liking that greatly." Petra agreed happily.

Dorothea giggled, wasting no time in offering her arm. "Come along then, my princess."

"Dorothea, you need not be calling me princess." The student pouted, taking hold of her friend's arm anyway as she giggled.

"Yes, yes I know."

The two walked peacefully away from the gazebo, taking their time as they began to make their way to the lake. Dorothea hummed softly, glad to have this time with Petra. The Brigid princess was always a delight to be around.

"Dorothea?" Petra began, the two making their way to the small dock. "I am having curiosity. Will you be attending the ball?"

"But of course!" Dorothea responded, looking out to the water. She could almost see the fish swim below the surface. She faced Petra. "I _am_ our house representative after all."

"What is it you are 'representing'?"

"The White Heron Cup!"

"Oh! I have remembrance!" Petra's eyes sparkled with the knowledge. "You are to be dancing to become a dancer, yes?"

"Yes, that's right." Dorothea had to admit, the idea of becoming a Dancer brought back memories to her day at the opera. She had a feeling she would enjoy dancing in battle to aid her fellow classmates. Although, she wished she didn't have to be in battle in the first place. Too much bloodshed…

"You will be most beautiful."

Dorothea felt the back of her neck flare up. "P-Petra?"

"Have I said it wrong?" Petra pouted again. "I could have sworn that is the correct way to be using such a word."

"You think I'll be beautiful as a dancer?" Dorothea spoke slowly, hardly believing it. It was true that the two of them became closer, but for her friend to think she was beautiful…

"Yes, I am being truthful." Petra released her arm, soon moving her hand to Dorothea's. "You are lovely like flowers just beginning to bloom and your voice is gentle. It is alike to birds when they sing in mornings. It is easy to be seeing you as dancer."

Dorothea had heard such praise before, so these words shouldn't be getting to her. Yet, to hear such words being said so seriously and full of genuine affection…It made her heart pound.

"Petra." Dorothea finally breathed out, having been speechless for a moment. "I have a question actually."

"Yes?" Petra squeezed her hand, causing the other girl's breath to hitch.

"Would you like to come with me to the ball?" Dorothea rambled out, knowing she must sound desperate. "Better yet, would you like to be my date to the ball?"  
Petra's eyes grew, her cheeks becoming adorably pink. She had been worried for just a second that maybe the other girl wouldn't know what the term date meant, but by her reaction she knew Petra was aware of the definition. Dorothea wanted to lean forward and press her lips to those lovely cheeks. She was just too cute!

"I…" Petra placed her other hand to her own chest, looking down to the ground. "I..um…"

"I'm sorry." Dorothea stammered out. "That must have come as a shock." She began to pull her hand away. As cute as her friend was, she didn't want to come off as creepy. She knew how that felt and hated it.

Dorothea let out a soft gasp as Petra reached back for the hand, now using both of her hands to grip it.

"No! I am not expressing rejection!" Petra rectified. "I-I am experiencing much happiness! I am very much wishing to be doing a date with you!" She lowered her hands, still holding Dorothea's as she looked away sadly. "I-I am just unaccustomed to Fodlan's method of dancing. I do not wish to become a bother to you."

This girl. Dorothea felt her heart pound even harder as she reassured Petra she wouldn't be a bother. Maybe, just maybe, she didn't have to keep going on dates with random people anymore…

* * *

"Gaaaah!" Caspar yelled, feeling his head begin to pound. "I can't do this!" He just couldn't! He couldn't understand what he was looking at. What did it mean? Why did it matter? He should be solving problems with his fists! Why must he do this? People did this stuff for knights and warriors all the time. So why did _he_ have to suffer through this instead?

"Caspar, do be quiet." Linhardt sat next to him in the library, his eyes narrowing down at his book. He shook his head, looking to the side to see if anyone was bothered by this outburst. A few students were looking at them, yes, however most people were quite accustomed to his childhood friend's outbursts in the middle of studying. A couple of them even gave him a pitiful smile, as if wishing him luck.

Caspar threw his head down, landing directly on the open book. The two of them were studying calculations for positioning in different terrains. Of course, Linhardt already knew how to do most of this, but his friend just couldn't wrap his head around it. It was a weird little balancing act the two of them had. Linhardt was tall and smart with a clear path in his future if he wanted it, whilst Caspar was short, a little bit of an airhead, and was the second born son in his family. To put it simply, he didn't have much of a future ahead of him if he didn't create his own.

"Why?" Caspar groaned into the literature. "No one cares."

"Oh, I assure you they care plenty." Linhardt turned a page. "They're just far too polite for their own good."

"Why can't I just learn this some other time?"

"Because even if you did, you wouldn't." Linhardt rose his eyes from the book, sighing and closing it to rest it to the side.

"Come now, Caspar." He stood from his seat, quietly moving behind his friend. "It cannot be that hard to figure out." He tapped on his friend's shoulder communicating for them to raise their head. They did so, straightening up and allowing Linhardt to lean over more to peer at the book. Linhardt placed a hand beside the book, the other steadying himself by placing a hand on his friend's opposite shoulder. He read over the problems presented in the literature. It honestly wasn't that difficult, but perhaps the problem in question was a bit too advanced for Caspar.

"U-Um…"

"What _now_?"

"Y-You're really…" Linhardt turned his head, noticing what his friend was talking about. He had leaned over enough to the point he was practically on top of his friend's back and his upper body was resting near his shoulder. Taking in their position, Linhardt had practically boxed him in, their faces right next to each other.

"Ah, I see." Linhardt allowed himself to stay put, his breath ghosting over Caspar's lips. He let out an innocent smile. "My apologies." He relished in the blush that formed on the other student, removing himself. "I suppose we can call it quits for now. I doubt you'll be able to figure that out within the hour and-"He let out a yawn. "It's about time for my nap anyway so- "

"You can't just leave me here like that!" Caspar argued, standing up and slamming his hands on the table.

"I can actually, quite easily in fact." Linhardt stretched, feeling his bones crack. He let out a soft groan at the release of tension in his body. "Shall I demonstrate? I call it 'Walking Away'."

"Linhardt!" Caspar whined, a pout quickly forming on his lips. Linhardt internally cursed. Not the puppy dog eyes.

"Give me one good reason as why I should stay here." Linhardt crossed his arms, feeling fatigue slowly take over him. He wasn't kidding, he _was_ tired. "You're not going to focus on your work and I'm quite finished with mine, so why should I stay?"

Caspar grit his teeth, staring his friend down. He bit his bottom lip as he tried to think. Linhardt wanted to tell him to stop thinking too hard. Poor boy would give himself a migraine at this rate.

"Because I don't want you to go?" Caspar tried with a shy smile.

Linhardt gripped his forearms tightly. He forgot how weak he was to his friend. But he was also weak to his own desire to find a bed. "Caspar, I am very tired and- "

"Then come to my room."

Linhardt stopped breathing.

"I…" He tried to right himself, his friend was too innocent for his own good and probably didn't know how that sounded to any curious eavesdroppers. "I didn't think of you to be so bold, Caspar." He smirked, the gesture rivaling the emotions he was feeling. "My, who would have thought?"

"Bold?" Caspar pouted again. "I was just thinking that it'd be good for both of us._ I'd_ study in my room while _you_ sleep on my bed." He grinned widely. "We'd both get what we want. Great plan, right?"

"Caspar." Linhardt needed to stop this, his heart couldn't take it. "Do you not understand what this sounds like?"

"What? It's just two friends hanging out together."

Well that stung. Linhardt let out another deep sigh, wondering if he should just leave without any more talking. That would be the fastest solution to this. He opened his mouth once more, about to tell him he was leaving.

Only to be interrupted by the door to the library getting thrown open. Everyone in the library turned at this interruption to find Felix running inside, his face red and his mouth contorted into a thin line. Sweat was on his brow, his chest heaving heavily.

People moved to the side to allow the swordsman through, seeing him look around with a panicked, yet steady look in his eye. How a person could manage a look like that, Linhardt would never know.

Felix clicked his tongue. "Shit." He threw himself behind a bookshelf, raising a finger to his lips in the direction of every student who was looking at him, including Caspar and Linhardt.

Soon after he found his position, the newly appointed professor (Although it had been quite a while since they joined, so they weren't very new anymore) stood at the door, joined by Sylvain and a couple other Blue Lion students.

"Have any of you seen Felix?" The professor spoke, her eyes narrowed seriously. She looked like a hunter searching for her next prey. The Blue Lion students scattered, each of them going in a different direction in the library. Students who were already there avoided her gaze while Caspar and Linhardt looked her dead on.

"Felix?" Linhardt started. "Now why would he- "

"No, I haven't!" Caspar rushed out, forced laughs erupting from him. "Nope! Not at all! Why would he be in here?"

Linhardt pressed his face into his palm, groaning at the outburst. He could see the professor's eyes dart around the room for a moment, before a malicious smile took form on her face. That alone was enough for Linhardt to shiver in fear. Ashen Demon, indeed.

"I see." She put a hand on her hip. "Thank you, Caspar." Linhardt looked to where Felix was hiding, noticing the man's best friend drawing closer to his spot.

Sylvain grinned wildly as he rounded the corner of the bookshelf. "_There_ you are!" He leapt forward, slamming into the floor as Felix rolled to the side to avoid capture.

"God dammit, leave me alone!" He yelled, surprising all occupants of the library as he began to dodge and roll away from his classmates grabbing hands. "I already told you I was kidding! I will _not_ do it!"

Byleth tapped her foot, her arms now crossed. "Whoever captures him will get an automatic A on the next exam." Linhardt let out a sharp whistle. He was a goner.

Linhardt grasped Caspar's shoulder, seeing how his muscles had begun to tense up in preparation for a pounce.

"Let me go, Linhardt!"

"We're not even in her class, Caspar." The mage argued. "It won't do anything but make matters worse."

"But I want to help!"

"Do you even know _why_ they are chasing him?" Linhardt winced as he heard a bookshelf fall and a female student let out a scream. It was quite lively in the library today. In the corner of his eye he saw Felix rush past the professor, who had simply stepped to the side with that terrifying grin on her face to let him pass.

She rose a hand to the side of her mouth as students ran past her to follow him. "You can't run forever! You're going to dance in the White Heron Cup whether you like it or not!" After this declaration, she looked to the other students, giving them a wave before she finally took off after him.

The library was quiet for a quick moment, students whispering to each other about what happen and if they should leave for the day. This whole ordeal made Linhardt even more tired than before.

"White Heron Cup?" Caspar tilted his head to the side. "What's that all about?"

"It's a dance competition." Linhardt stifled a yawn. "If you win, you become a dancer. Apparently, our representative is Dorothea, so we hadn't really a need to worry."

Caspar's eyes sprung to life at this. "Dancing? I can do that!" He pointed his thumb at himself. "I'm an amazing dancer!"

Linhardt let out a laugh. "Is that so?" Linhardt couldn't hold back his yawn this time. "Well, since our representative was already chosen. You can't be the dancer this year. So maybe next time." He reached to the table they had been sitting at before to grab at his books. "Although there is mention of the ball that will occur soon after. You can dance there"

"A ball?" Caspar gasped out. "That sounds awesome! I bet there's gonna be tons of great food!"

"Yes yes, I bet you'll have a grand time." The mage nestled his books under his arm. "Well I'm going now, so-"

"Wait," Caspar grabbed at his friend's shoulder, halting his retreat. "what do you mean '_I'll_ have a grand time'?" His expression shifted, instead of excitement, sadness replaced it. "What about you?

"Me?" Linhardt shook his head. "Oh no, _I'm_ not going. Far too much work to do, you see." Why would he spend his time at a ball when he could spend that time napping or doing precious research?

"You can let up for one night, can't you?" Caspar's grip tightened on his shoulder. "I'll be lonely without you."

Linhardt felt his heart skip a beat. "Surely you can find someone there to mingle with. You are quite friendly, Caspar. You'd be having far too much fun to even spare a moment for me."

Caspar pulled on his shoulder, forcing his friend to finally face him again. "Not if you're the one I go with."

"I beg your pardon?" Linhardt felt his voice crack.

"If you go with me," Caspar took on a tone that sounded oddly familiar to Linhardt's whenever he was trying to explain something to the shorter student. "then I _have_ to keep you company!"

"That…doesn't make sense, Caspar." Linhardt shook his head, he felt like he was doing this a lot recently around his childhood friend. "I don't want to _force_ you to keep me company. I told you, I'll just focus on my research and _you_ can have as much fun as- "

"But I want you to go with me!" Caspar interrupted. Linhardt's mouth gaped open, trying to find something to say back before his friend continued. "I promise you'll have fun if you come with me, Lin."

Linhardt wanted to groan as his felt the back of his neck burn. He was weak to his nickname around Caspar. This moron was his biggest weakness and he hated it sometimes. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep.

"Fine." He submitted. "I will come with you to the ball. Can I _please_ go now?"

Linhardt could have sworn he would get off easy now, but no. That wouldn't do.

"Hell yeah!" Caspar let go of his shoulder, now wrapping his arms around his best friend's waist and lifting him in the air. "We're gonna have so much fun, Lin!" Linhardt felt some of the air in his body get pushed out of him. His arms immediately reached out to steady himself on Caspar's shoulders.

He looked down to his friend, readying a complaint. He stopped, staring at his friend's bright smile shining back at him, his cheeks flushed red in excitement after being told yes.

Linhardt let out a breath of air, finally relaxing and letting his own smile come forth. He supposed he could endure this kind of thing just this once…

* * *

Edelgard walked, her head held high, her back straight. She held herself like the ruler she would someday be. She had gone to the nearby town, picking up a few things for their professor and had just dropped them off to her in the greenhouse. She let out a peaceful sigh, feeling relieved at being able to do such a small errand all on her lonesome.

At first Hubert had jumped at the opportunity to take care of this small errand for her, but she didn't want him to. He did too many things for her and hardly let her do a thing for herself! So, to get him away she ordered him to leave her alone. He refused profusely at first, and she knew it wouldn't work properly the first time. In response to this, she then gave the order for him to go find someone to accompany him to the upcoming ball. He was not allowed to return to her until he found such a person.

If she were to be honest, this small order of hers could take her retainer the whole week if not longer. Not many people could deal with Hubert as best she could. The only reason she could even handle him at all was because he has been with her since she was young. He was her most trusted ally after all.

Edelgard walked out of the greenhouse, turning her head towards the docks to find Dorothea and Petra holding hands, both looking at each other with a blush adorning their faces. The imperial princess felt her own blush take over her face, she shouldn't be staring! They were trying to have a moment! She moved her gaze to the ground, walking swiftly past a few students, recognizing one of them being from the Blue Lion house.

After she reached a set of dorms, she rose her head back up, finding herself to be in front of Bernadetta's room. Edelgard thought back to the pair of students. Dorothea had just been chosen as their representative for the White Heron Cup, which reminded her of the upcoming ball. She groaned at her order from a while ago. Hubert was probably the one person who she could have guaranteed to have gone with her.

It wasn't like she'd have trouble finding someone to go with, since it wasn't a requirement you had to go with someone in the first place. It just…felt nice if you did have a partner to accompany you. She found herself stepping closer to Bernadetta's room. She rose a fist to knock, stalling as her thoughts tried to stop her.

The poor recluse _feared_ her. She wouldn't possibly say yes to her. It wasn't as if she held romantic feelings for the other, but then again, she didn't have much experience in romance anyway. There was also the chance she could ask someone else, maybe. Dorothea and Petra were probably out of the picture now, what with what she saw not even a moment ago. Hubert was out, possibly. There was still a chance of him finding no one to go with him. She really, _really_ didn't want to go with Ferdinand. The noble would probably force her into some foolish makeshift dance competition. Linhardt probably wouldn't go. Caspar was an option, yet she wouldn't think the boy would have much fun without his best friend. That left Bernadetta.

Edelgard finally let herself knock on the door. She waited patiently, not feeling surprised when she heard someone fall on the floor in the room. Although, she couldn't help herself from being worried and proceeded to call out to the girl.

"I-I'm okay!" A voice sounded back. "W-Who is it?"

"It's me, Edelgard." She responded. "I have something to ask of you."

She heard shuffling on the other side. "S-Something to a-ask? D-D-Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" Edelgard assured. "I promise you have done nothing wrong. May I come in?"

"H-Huh? Do you want to kill me?" The other girl screamed. "I-I promise whatever I did I won't do again! I promise to never leave my room again! Just please don't-!"

"Bernadetta!"

Said girl let out a scream. Edelgard rolled her eyes, maybe this was a bad idea after all.

"I just wanted to ask you this face to face." She explained. "It is not something I want to ask a door, of all things."

Edelgard was surprised to see the door open a crack, a violet eye peeking through.

"Face to…face?" Bernadetta whispered. "Um…Okay. Just…" She breathed in deeply. "G-Gimme a minute." She closed the door, leaving the house leader waiting.

Edelgard waited patiently. She became confused as she could have sworn she started hearing another voice in the girl's room.

Finally, the door reopened. "Come in, quickly!" Bernadetta ushered Edelgard in, closing the door as soon as she stumbled inside.

Edelgard was greeted with a standard dorm room. Only there were a couple flowers, a giant teddy bear, some art paintings, dolls, and on the bed was-

"Ingrid?" Edelgard blinked, not sure how to react. The Blue Lion student was sitting on the bed, a book opened in her lap. The girl's face, she noticed, had a hint of makeup on it.

"Hello, Lady Edelgard." She greeted politely, bowing her head.

"Why are you…" Edelgard thought back to the dock. Her face began to burn. "O-Oh, I am so sorry. I did not mean to-"

"Don't get the wrong idea." Ingrid spoke firmly. "All I'm doing is hiding."

"Hiding?" She echoed. "What are you hiding from?"

"U-Um…" Bernadetta approached her desk, taking hold of a needle and thread along with some sort of cloth. She sat down, bringing the items to her lap. "S-She wanted to hide from some people. S-So she came to me." She smiled. "People don't suspect anyone in here other than Bernie."

"I-I see." Edelgard shook her head. "No, I still do not understand. _Why_ are you hiding, exactly?"

Ingrid let out a deep sigh, closing the book and putting it on the bed. "I am hiding from my friends." She admitted. "Annette and Mercedes are going to the ball together, but they wanted to doll me up so I could come with them too. I was fine with it at first. But then they started piling what felt like mountains of makeup on my face, so…" She moved her arms to the side, as if presenting herself. "Here I am."

"I understand." Edelgard nodded, before frowning once more. "How are you going to leave?"

"What do you mean?"

"I saw Mercedes not far from here. If you try to leave, she will most likely spot you."

Ingrid's face drained of color. Her eyes revealing nothing but panic. "I-Is that so?" She groaned, raising a hand to her head. "That's not good…I need to return to my dorm soon to do some studying."

"If you want," Edelgard moved closer to the door, placing a hand on the doorknob. "I can lure her away so you can make your escape."

"You will?" Ingrid stood up in surprise, before stopping herself. "I'm fine staying in here though, I do not wish to bother-"

"No, no." Edelgard smiled. "It's fine. I do not mind." She began to turn the knob, before she stopped. "Wait…" She turned her eyes to Bernadetta, who had been (un)surprisingly quiet the whole time. She narrowed her eyes, watching the girl begin to cower.

"W-W-What?" The girl quickly placed her sewing tools back down into her lap.

"I had something to ask you."

"Yes?!" She stood at attention, the items falling to the floor.

Edelgard breathed through her nose, moving away from the door and kneeling to pick up them up. She held them out to her classmate. Bernadetta didn't make a move to accept them.

"Bernadetta."

"Y-Yes!" She grabbed at them. "I-I'm s-s-sorr-Ow!" She dropped the needle, thread, and cloth. She immediately rose her finger to her lips.

Ingrid moved to her, taking hold of her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

Bernadetta relaxed, taking the finger out. "Y-Yeah…Just pricked my finger is all."

Edelgard grabbed at the end of her cape. "Unbelievable…" She ripped a small piece off, hearing her fellow classmate scream _again_.

"W-Why are you ripping your clothes?!" Bernadetta backed up a little more into Ingrid's arms. "A-Are you going to make a makeshift rope?! Are you going to choke me to death!?"

"I swear you are just – "

Another scream.

Edelgard felt herself become frustrated. She locked eyes with Ingrid, making a gesture toward Bernadetta. The blonde girl understood, nodding and holding Bernadetta tighter.

She grabbed at the injured hand, having to grip it harder than she wanted to when she felt a force try to pull it away.

"Hold still!" Edelgard finally snapped, instantly regretting it when Bernadetta's eyes began to tear up. "I'm sorry…Just…" She trailed off, saying nothing as she wrapped the small piece of cloth around her injured finger. She could feel the trembling lessen as she tied a tight bow at the end of it.

"There." She smiled softly, watching as Bernadetta rose the finger up to look at it better.

"O-Oh…" She held her hand close to her chest. "U-Um. Thank you…"

"Once again I am distracted from my original topic." Edelgard mumbled to herself. She looked back to Ingrid. "My apologies. I will do as I promised right after I am finished with asking my question."

"I could give you some privacy." Ingrid offered.

Edelgard let out a laugh. "Where would you go?"

Ingrid began to laugh as well. "Good point."

"Now then," She breathed in deeply, exhaling slowly. "Bernadetta?" She tried to make her voice softer than usual.

"Yes?" The girl wasn't cowering anymore, her hands still clutched at her chest.

"I was wondering if you had any intention of going to the ball this month."

"N-No…" Bernadetta admitted, lowering her head. "I didn't think anyone would want me there. I-I would just get in the way."

"Well, what if I were to escort you?"

"You'd do that?" Bernadetta gasped. "But don't you have to dance with people? Like, you aren't allowed to refuse anyone, right?! What if someone-!"

"If anyone even dares to make you uncomfortable, I will deal with it swiftly." She promised. "I will have to dance with others, but I promise I would return to your side immediately to assure you have a good time."

"I…" Bernadetta let out a giggle, her cheeks taking on a gentle hue. "Okay...Yeah, I'll go with you. B-But I don't want to dance _too_ much, okay?"

Edelgard smiled. "Understood." She was glad to finally have that over and done with. Bernadetta wore her out at times, but she was still fun to be around in her own way. Besides, this would be a good way to get the girl out of her room for once.

Edelgard watched as Ingrid stepped towards the door. She smiled a little wider at Bernadetta, gesturing towards the other student. Bernadetta nodded.

"I…I'll see you later?" She offered, her own smile small.

"Yes, of course." Edelgard approached the door as well, placing a hand on the doorknob. Ingrid mouthed a thank you as she stepped out.

Time to get this over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, I added slight plot. Look at me go. Next one should be the last one.


	3. Blue Lions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. It was harder than the others for some reason!

Ashe bit his lip, staring out into the dining hall with a furrowed brow. He stood in the kitchen, looking out into the area where groups of students sat eating. Most were sitting, enjoying the stew he had made for today's special. He loved being on cooking duty, so he wanted to make sure other people loved it too. He didn't want to brag, but he considered himself a good enough chef to please others.

Yet…Lorenz hadn't touched his food much. The noble was staring at it in anger, as if he was displeased with something. Anxiety took over Ashe's body. He hadn't messed up the recipe, had he? It wasn't anything special, really. It was just a simple stew with a variety of vegetables and meat. He had added some of his own special spices to it, but he didn't think it ruined the flavor. He turned his attention back to the pot in front of him. He was required to make more due to so many people grabbing the special, but just because people took it didn't mean it was any good…

Ashe stirred the broth slowly before taking hold of a small saucer. He scooped out some of the broth, making sure to avoid chunks of meat and vegetables. He rose it to his lips. It didn't taste bad to him, but maybe he wasn't noticing it. He took another scoop out, this time making sure to include the rest of it. He chewed it slowly. The vegetables weren't too soft, they were firm enough to chew without needing to put in too much effort. They weren't mushy, which was good. The meat was tender, not seeming like it was overcooked.

He almost wanted to stomp his foot like a toddler. What was it?! He looked back to Lorenz, noticing him scoop some of the stew into his mouth. Ashe watched as Claude took a seat beside him before sighing and returning to the food.

Was he just overthinking it again? Maybe the broth needed to have some kind of kick to it? It was meant to be a comfort food, so he didn't believe it needed to have such a thing. He placed the ladle and saucer down, beginning to reach for a spice container.

"What are you doing?" Ashe yelped at the voice, dropping the garlic powder onto the counter. He was grateful it hadn't landed in the pot. He shifted his whole body around, relaxing when he noticed the man behind him. He placed a hand on his chest and exhaled.

"Dedue, you startled me." He smiled nervously, removing his hand and staring up at his classmate. "Did you need something?"

Dedue nodded, an apologetic look in his eye. "I apologize for startling you."

Ashe shook his head, waving a hand in front of him. "No, no. Don't worry about it." He picked up the powder he had dropped, thankful for the fact it didn't spill out. Powder was never fun to clean up. "What was it you needed to talk about?" He put the powder back on the shelf. Garlic powder probably wouldn't work well in the stew…

"The chef was wondering if the next batch was ready." Dedue answered. "They are running out up front."

"O-Oh…" Ashe swallowed a lump in his throat. "I-I don't think it'd be a good idea to keep this batch." He felt anxiety tighten its hold on his chest.

"Why?" Dedue stepped closer to the pot, taking a spot beside him. "Is something the matter with it?"

"Well, it's just…" Ashe didn't want to tell him. He honestly looked up to the man. His culinary skills are far superior to his own and he wanted to learn so much from him. But he didn't want him to have to serve _this_ kind of food to people. Sure, some people were still eating it, but he was sure he messed it up.

Dedue blinked, waiting patiently. He watched the smaller student shift uncomfortably, not making any indication he was going to continue speaking. He reached for the abandoned ladle and saucer.

"D-Dedue?" Ashe panicked as he watched him scoop some of the stew onto the saucer. "W-Wait, please!" He put both of his hands on the man's arm, halting him from continuing.

"What is it?" Dedue questioned. "I am simply going to taste test it." He felt Ashe's hands try to pull his arm back down more.

"You can't!" Ashe's hands quivered on his bicep. "I-It doesn't taste right! I was trying to fix it before-"

"You have tasted it, yes?"

"Well, yes of course." Ashe looked to the pot. "But you see…I saw Lorenz just a second ago in the dining hall…He looked upset with the food."

Dedue lowered his arm but did not pry Ashe's hands from him. He placed the ladle back in the pot, still holding tightly onto the small saucer of stew.

"He was not upset with the food." Dedue argued.

"No. I saw him..." Ashe kept his head down, his eyes still locked on the pot. "He wasn't eating it."

"Yes, he was." Dedue tried to explain. "He was upset for another reason."

Ashe snapped his head back up. "But how can you- Dedue!" The man had lifted the saucer to his lips finally, ignoring the outburst and sudden sharp tug of his arm. He was stronger than the other, so he didn't budge. Dedue chewed, placing the saucer down.

He finished, swallowing down the food. He directed his eyes back to Ashe, his lips forming a reassuring smile. "It tastes delicious."

Ashe gaped, hardly believing his friend would do this. "I-I told you not to taste it!"

"I just informed you it tasted delicious." Dedue frowned. "The reason Lorenz is upset is due to the White Heron Cup."

Ashe blinked, forgetting the small incident for a moment. "The White Heron Cup?" He vaguely remembered it. It was a dance competition between the three houses. If you won, you could become a dancer. An important soldier to have on the battlefield because of their inspirational movements.

Dedue nodded. "He is only upset because Hilda was chosen as representative for the Golden Deer House instead of himself."

"Where did you hear that?"

"Claude brought it up while I passed behind the two of them. I was picking up dishes students had left behind." He explained. "They were talking to each other."

"Ah, I see." Ashe felt his anxiety slowly leave his body. So, it wasn't the food after all. "Oh, thank goodness." He paused for a second, his anxiety returning in full force. He forgot something. "Oh no!" He turned back to the pot, quickly removing it from the stove. He almost ruined it!

He let out a groan. "Oh well, it should still be okay." He scratched the back of his neck, looking sheepishly back up to Dedue. "That batch should be okay to go out. I can start working on another one if we need it."

Dedue nodded. "That would be wise." He grabbed at the pot. "Once I return, I can help with the cooking process."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know." Dedue walked away, pot in hand.

Ashe smiled when he left, feeling grateful for him. Dedue was such a sweet man. He cared for the flowers in the greenhouse, could cook wonderfully, and was protective of his friends. He was a ray of sunshine in the Blue Lion house and would be heartbroken the day he graduated. Maybe the two could remain friends after that day comes. He sure hoped so.

Ashe got out ingredients and a clean pot for the next batch of stew, already beginning to chop vegetables by the time Dedue had wandered back in. The two nodded at each other in understanding. He passed some meat to him, knowing the man had better knowledge of how to prepare meat than him. He could still do it, but he felt it would be better to leave the preparations with someone more skillful.

"Say, you mentioned the White Heron Cup." Ashe broke the silence, having enough expertise to not chop his finger off while talking. "Do you know who is representing our house?"

"Felix." Ashe almost chopped his finger off. He leaned back on his heel, blinking in surprise.

"Wait, really?" Dedue stopped, meeting Ashe's eye. He had an amused look in his eye.

"Yes. He is our representative."

"Wow." Ashe shook his head. He hadn't been expecting that. Although he supposed Felix _would_ have been the best choice. He heard the dancer class specialized in swords, so it made plenty of sense to make Felix the representative. The second-best choice probably went to Ingrid or Dimitri. He had to admit the idea of Dimitri dancing was a little funny.

"He will be fine." Dedue sprinkled some seasoning on the meat. "He has not been making it easy though, from what I have heard."

"Why's that?"

"He ran away."

Ashe snorted as he lowered his knife, causing Dedue to turn to him. He quickly covered his mouth, feeling embarrassed at the noise he made. He couldn't help it though! The idea of Felix running away because he was going to be forced to dance was hilarious.

"S-Sorry." Ashe began to laugh more, his cheeks hurting from how much he was smiling. "I-It just sounded really funny for some reason."

Dedue paused his work. "Your smile is nice."

Ashe's laughter died down, his mind slowly taking in the compliment. "H-Huh?"

"Your laughter is pleasant as well." He returned to his work. "Will you be attending the ball?"

They were just going to move past those comments? Ashe felt his heart tighten, butterflies coming to life in his stomach. He picked his knife back up.

"Yes, I am." Ashe answered, trying to resume his work without focusing on his emotions. "Are you?"

"I am."

Ashe should have expected that. Dedue was probably only going because Dimitri was going. He felt his gut twist uncomfortably. No, don't do that. Dedue is Dimitri's retainer, it only makes sense he would go and accompany him.

"Are you going with anyone?" Dedue began to cut the meat into small pieces.

Ashe retained control of his feelings. He began to dice some onions. "I'm afraid not. I'm not a great dancer, you see." He placed the onions in the pot.

"Water."

"Oh, right!" Ashe quickly fixed the problem, grabbing a nearby bucket of clean water and dumping some in the pot.

The two were silent, both working quietly on their own task. Dedue moved his eyes to the archer, finally deciding to breach the awkward silence. "Would you want to accompany me to the ball?"

Ashe almost dropped his knife on his foot. He let out a yelp as the tool hit the floor. Dedue rushed to his side, checking to see if he had been hurt.

"I'm fine!" Ashe promised, he lifted a hand to Dedue. "I was just…surprised is all."

Dedue's eyes lowered to the floor. "I apologize. I was not aware the question would startle you."

"I-It didn't startle me in a bad way." Ashe tried to rectify. Noticing how Dedue looked to him. Ashe tried not to read too hard into the emotions in his eyes. His heart was starting to ram against his chest again. "I would be happy to go with you, Dedue."

Dedue smiled, this time holding a hint of relief. "Thank you, Ashe." He knelt at the other's feet, causing him to become even more flustered before he noticed what he was doing.

He held the knife in his hand, letting out a small chuckle before standing. He directed a nod in the direction of the dirty dishes.

"We should go ahead and clean this."

* * *

Mercedes pouted, standing in one spot as she tried to scan the area around her. This would not do at all! She was positioned near the dorms next to the greenhouse, doing her part as she endless trailed her eyes over the many possible hiding spots. She had spotted Dorothea and Petra, but from what she could see it looked like they wanted to be left alone.

They were looking at each with _quite_ the look in their eye after all _and_ were holding hands. It would be rude for her to intrude.

She let out a sigh, placing a hand to her cheek. Where did Ingrid go? She could have sworn she saw her run past here! She had agreed to let her and Annette doll her up for the ball, but as soon as they began, she ran away! This was not part of the deal at all.

She and Annette had made a small deal with Ingrid. They would accompany her to the ball, but only if she allowed them to do her makeup and dress her up. Her and Annie were already planning to go together, but they did not mind taking Ingrid under their wing. She was so pretty, it'd be a waste to do nothing.

She tapped her foot, wondering if she should go ahead and move from her spot. She hadn't a clue as to where Annette had run off to. Perhaps she had found Ingrid already? Mercedes walked away from her spot, moving down the small set of stairs.

"Mercedes." She looked to who was addressing her. She smiled politely.

"Hello, Lady Edelgard." She lowered her head in a bow. She had seen her walk past earlier, however she had seemed busy, so she did not call out to her. She was quite busy herself anyway.

"Please, you do not have to act so proper around me." Edelgard shook her head. "I am a student like you, so please."

Mercedes rose a hand to her lips, a soft giggle escaping her. "Yes, yes. Of course." She lowered her hand. "Is everything alright?"

She watched as Edelgard's cheeks colored, as if she were nervous. "Oh goodness. Are _you_ alright? Your face is quite red."

"N-No. I am quite fine, thank you." Edelgard let out a sigh, her face doing its best to rid itself of the blush. "I am simply curious as to who the Blue Lion's have picked as their house representative is all."

"Oh!" Mercedes wanted to laugh as she remembered who they had chosen. She had been more than willing to be the representative, as did Annette. However, their professor had insisted she had already chosen who it would be. She was tickled by the decision.

"That would be-" She caught the sight of a head of blonde hair. Her words cut off, her eyes locking on to the person leaving Bernadetta's room. Ingrid was running toward the training grounds.

Mercedes felt her muscles tighten, readying herself to run. She returned her attention to Edelgard, bowing quickly. "I'm sorry. I must take care of something. Please, excuse me!" She tried to break into a run, only to have her arm grabbed and held onto.

She was jerked back, letting out a gasp when she blinked in Edelgard's direction.

"O-Oh, um." Edelgard's eyes looked anywhere but at her. "I can…explain?"

Mercedes was smart enough to figure out what just happened. She smiled sweetly, knowing full well that her smile wasn't sweet in the slightest.

"I _said_," Mercedes felt her fingertips warming, light beginning to gleam from them. "Ex_cuse_ me." She let a bolt of light magic hit the floor, turning her head away at the last moment to block her eyes from the light.

Edelgard's grip lessened, having been caught off guard by the sudden light. She fell backwards, losing her footing. She groaned as she landed, rubbing at her lower back. She watched as Mercedes ran as quickly as she could in the training ground's direction.

"My sincerest apologies…Ingrid."

* * *

Annette stood in the middle of the reception hall, her hands curled into fists as she looked around the area. Where could have Ingrid gone?! She grumbled to herself, plopping herself down at a table. If she was going to have to wait for her for a while, she might as well make herself comfortable.

She couldn't believe she had run away! It wasn't like this would be the first time she'd have put makeup on her! Of course, she never let her put on much, but still! She didn't have to run away like that! She wasn't going to put _too_ much on her! Mercedes and herself would have been modest! She just needed a little mascara, some foundation, a little bit of eyeliner, lipstick. Oh! And she had gotten in this pretty gloss that went over lipstick to make her lips look even shiner! She also had-

Annette slapped her cheeks, snapping herself out of her thoughts. She had to focus! She stood back up, nodding to herself. Time to get serious! She took a running start, nearly tripping over a cat as she made her way towards the stairs. Maybe she went to hide in the library or-

She stopped in her tracks, her eyes looking to the opened doors. She tilted her head, confused as she noticed how Felix was running towards her. She knew that if you were in the training grounds and you made a left, you would be coming in her direction. But she never saw Felix running so quickly. Did something happen? Why did he look so red in the face?

"Felix!" Annette called out, noticing how he hadn't tried slowing down to answer her. He just kept running at her at full speed. She rolled her eyes, confident he wouldn't push her out of the way. She made her move quickly, skipping onto the first step of the stairs and reached her arms out to the sides of the staircase, effectively blocking the passage.

Felix stopped in front of her, his infamous scowl piercing through her. "Move, Annette."

She shifted her weight onto a foot, leaning forward a little. "Nope."

He let out a snarl. "I'm not messing around, Annette. Move or I'll make you."

"You're too nice to do that." She teased. "I just wanted to ask a teeny, tiny, itsy-bitsy question."

"I don't have time-"

Annette ignored the sound of other people running in their direction. She didn't know why he was running away, but honestly, she had other things she had to take care first. She could ask him later, if he wasn't still mad at her later.

"If you answer my question," She leaned back up, a smug grin on her face. "I'll you pass." She watched Felix curse under his breath, his eyes darted to the side. She could see his body rise in panic as he saw who was advancing in their direction.

"Fine! What is it? Make it quick!" He almost sounded like he was pleading, but Annette would keep that to herself for now.

"Do you know where Ingrid is?"

"Training grounds." Felix answered without hesitation.

Well, that was easy. Annette, being true to her word, removed one of the arms from the side. She pressed herself against one side of the stairs, lifting a hand as if presenting the staircase to him. "After you." She giggled as he practically threw himself up the stairs.

Annette hadn't removed herself from the staircase when she watched as her professor, Sylvain, and a couple other blue lion students approached her. Her professor cocked an eyebrow in amusement at her position.

"Need I pay a toll?" Professor Byleth teased, the edge of her mouth quirking up. Annette felt laughter bubble up in her chest.

"Someone already did." She told her. "You may pass."

The professor nodded in thanks, moving up the staircase with the other students trailing behind her. Sylvain stopped in front of her, a flirtatious smirk on his face.

"You make an adorable gatekeeper, Annette." He winked. She shook her head, used to his behavior by now.

"Yeah, yeah." She nodded up to the second floor. "What's that all about anyway?"

"Felix isn't exactly happy about being chosen as our dance representative." He explained with a shrug. "Thought he'd be okay with it, but he ended up running away. Professor wanted help getting him to sit still."

Annette could compare him to Ingrid. She needed to go to the training grounds. "Think you can hold him down?"

If Annette didn't know any better, she could have sworn Sylvain's eyes had darkened, his voice lowering and taking on a different tone.

"Oh, I think I can manage." He offered another wink, this one slow and more telling than the rest of his previous flirtations. Annette didn't know if she should feel bad for Felix or not.

"G-Good luck with that." She watched him run up the stairs after that. She didn't dwell on the conversation. She hoped Felix wouldn't get hurt _too_ bad. Or at least didn't get embarrassed to death.

Annette stopped her thinking process. She forgot. "Oh right! Ingrid!" She jumped off the stairs, breaking out into a sprint in the direction of the training hall.

"Gaaah! Who put this stupid barrel here?!"

* * *

Ingrid entered the training grounds, her chest heaving as she tried to breath. It wasn't like she didn't have the stamina. She wasn't the fastest person in her class, but she wasn't the slowest either. She darted her eyes around, trying not to focus on the fact she had heard the faintest sound of light magic being used before she entered. Mercedes might have done something to Edelgard.

She prayed to the goddess her sacrifice wouldn't be in vain.

She ran to a faraway pillar, ignoring any students who had begun to stare at her. She pressed her body to it, as if she were trying to become one with it. With this finally done, she let out a deep breath. She needed to calm down. If she were to be found, that'd be it. The training grounds were a dead end. Why didn't she keep running?! Why did she come in here?

"Well that was weird." Ingrid peeked from behind the pillar, noticing how the professor _and_ Sylvain were standing in front of Felix. It wasn't too out of place for her professor or Felix to be in the training grounds. What _was_ strange was seeing Sylvain here. A part of her was proud.

"Anyway," Felix shook his head, placing a hand on his hip. "What is it?"

Sylvain looked a little too…Ingrid couldn't put her finger on it. He looked happy, but not in a good way. She was curious and wanted to talk to him, but she needed to stay hidden and they had chosen to ignore her anyway. Besides, she might get her answer soon.

"I have come to talk to you." Byleth began, her face blank of any expression. This was normal, but if you looked into her eyes, you could see plenty of her emotions. She had improved incredibly at showing how she felt. In the beginning, she didn't so much as smile. Now, it was a common occurrence to see her smile when she asked a student out to tea or to have a meal. Her face during choir practice was always calm too…

Felix gestured to Sylvain. "Does _he_ have to be here?"

"Absolutely." Byleth was up to something. Almost anyone could tell. Ingrid noticed some students stopping their training, preferring to not so subtly eavesdrop on their professor's conversation.

Felix let out a grumble. "Fine." Sylvain smiled pridefully.

"I wanted to speak with you regarding the White Heron Cup." She explained.

Felix scoffed. "What? Have you come to choose _me_ as the representative?"

Ingrid's eyes widened as Sylvain's grin just grew larger in size, with the professor putting on her own smile. The smile looked to be innocent, as if she were trying to mimic Annette's purity. But…

"Wait…" Felix paled. "You _do_ realize I was joking, right?"

"Yes, I do." Byleth nodded. "And you realize I am _not_ joking, right?"

Felix took a step back, becoming startled when he noticed Sylvain take a step forward.

"I'm…" Felix shook his head. "I'm not doing it."

Byleth rose a hand, clicking her tongue as she waved an index finger. "Ah, ah, ah! You don't have much choice." A smirk replaced the innocent smile. "_You're_ the best chance we got."

"You can't make me." Felix snarled, his fists curling at his sides. "I refuse."

"I _just_ said you didn't have a choice." Byleth gestured to Sylvain. "If you won't accept this willingly, we'll just have to do this the hard way."

"W-What?" He choked on air.

"You see," Byleth placed her hands behind her back. "I heard from a little birdie how you used to be, shall we say," She let out a chuckle. "Ticklish?" If Felix could turn any paler, he would have. "So, until you accept the role of house representative. I'm going to have to punish you."

"You can't do this. There is _no_ way this is allowed."

"I got permission from Lady Rhea herself." Byleth snapped her fingers. Ingrid held back a laugh as Sylvain leapt at Felix, the man dodging at the last second and making a mad dash to the door.

Byleth calmly looked out to the other students who were watching the conversation, stepping a bit to the right to allow Sylvain to get back up. "To all of you who are in my class," She began to walk to the door, pausing before she pushed them open. "There might be a reward for whoever gets to him first."

Ingrid had never seen so many students drop their weapons so quickly. Byleth had barely gotten out the door before students began to rush after her childhood friend.

So, she and Felix were in a similar predicament. Their reasons for running away might be different, but they were still in hiding.

Ingrid slid to the floor, noticing how there were barely any students left in the training grounds. Sure, there were students from other classes there, but some had only left to follow and watch the show. It wasn't every day the stoic swordsman was forced to run away with a terrified expression on his face.

She wished Ignatz was there to capture the event on canvas if he could. Maybe she could commission him and provide as much detail as she could.

Her ears perked up, hearing the door reopen. Her body grew still. She wanted to pinch herself. _Just_ because the door opened didn't mean-

"Ingrid?" Her entire being became still. If it were possible, she wanted to try to force her heart still without hurting herself.

"Oh!" Ingrid wanted to crawl into a hole. "Mercie, there you are!"

"Annie!" Mercedes greeted happily. "I was wondering where you ran off to. I just saw Ingrid come in here not too long ago!"

Ingrid was trapped, there was no way she could run away now. She would have to let it happen. There was no way she could escape again, not when they could easily block the door. She sighed, finally accepting her fate. She slid up the pillar, standing on her feet. She wasn't going to go to them though, they could find her here.

"Oh, really?" Annette smiled. "I asked Felix where she was and he told me she was in here."

Oh. That little…

Just when she was feeling sorry for him too.

She blew air through her nose in a huff. Well, fine then.

Ingrid prayed that Sylvain and the Professor caught him.

* * *

This was utterly ridiculous. Had his professor finally lost her goddamn mind? Felix knew what the White Heron Cup was. Sylvain hadn't shut up about it since the month had started. He had heard how the winner would become a dancer. This class had impressive flexibility, strength, speed, and charm. If a person were to be given a _dance_ by them, they would instantly feel motivated to throw themselves back into the fray of battle, no matter if they were wounded or not. The class weapon of choice was a sword with a small knack for magic.

Meaning he was _perfect_ for it.

Of course, he had been aware of this. His professor had gone out of her way from the beginning of the semester to train him up to a decent rank in his faith and reason skills along with his sword techniques. She also forced him to work on his leadership abilities, despite his protesting. So, yes. He was the best option for the White Heron Cup.

That did not mean he wanted to.

Felix figured it would be in his professor's best interest to pick a more practical dancer. He could recall Mercedes or even their new classmate Flayn mentioning they wanted to take part. She had at least two _willing _students to choose from and what did she do?

She decided to _chase_ him.

Felix had to admit he felt a little childish running through the monastery to get away from his professor and fellow classmates, but his pride was on the line. He probably wouldn't have minded becoming the representative if it didn't require him to actually _dance_. He had read up on previous dancers in history and a majority of the time they were depicted as beautiful maidens.

They would be dressed in certain types of clothing that would make them more attractive to their soldiers, to help entice them to move once more along the battlefield to aid their fellow comrades. Their dance, mixed with this set of clothing, was always a sight to behold.

Felix wouldn't be caught dead doing something like _that_.

He didn't think of himself as a terrible looking guy, but he couldn't think of anyone in his class who would be _enticed_ to move after seeing him twirl on the battlefield. Maybe they would move only to flee from him, but not to fight.

Felix rounded the corner of the hallway, having just escaped the library and Sylvain's grabbing hands. Why was his best friend even helping them? Was he trying to earn favor with the professor? He could see that. Sylvain always did leer at her during lectures. Each time he had seen that, he crushed his foot beneath his heel. Sylvain had gotten quite good at masking his pain.

He didn't have many options left. If he kept going straight he would run directly into the Archbishop and he knew she wouldn't hesitate to keep him still. That whole act of purity wasn't going to fool him. The church was hiding something, and he honestly didn't care what it was, but he wasn't an idiot. Such a populated area wouldn't be ruled by a weakling.

He paused in the middle of the hallway. He had only about five seconds to decide where he would go. Felix cursed under his breath, throwing himself to the door on the right. He pressed his weight into it, hastily fumbling with the doorknob.

"Don't you _dare_ be locked." He demanded, his heart slamming against his chest in panic. When the door gave way, he fell into the room. He closed the door quickly, flipping the lock into place.

Felix breathed heavily, backing away as he faced the door. He could hear footsteps running past. His eyes trailed to the shadows that stopped near the bottom of the door. He saw a shadow move, one pausing in front. He gulped in a breath of air.

"Damn." He heard his professor speak. "Does anyone know how to pick a lock?"

Voices began to run over each other. Felix heard his professor let out a sigh.

"Sorry, professor." Felix pressed himself against the nearby desk, his breathing becoming lighter. He felt annoyance crawl up inside him at the sound of his best friend's voice. "The only person I know who can is Ashe."

"Oh well." Felix could almost hear a smirk in his professor's voice. "Class begins tomorrow bright and early. He can't hide forever."

_Shit._ He forgot about class tomorrow. If he skipped, he might miss some important class material, but he shows up then she would just take that time to announce him the representative right then and there. With how quick witted she was, he wouldn't be able to escape. He knew for a fact she could easily keep him from running out of the room with some tactical planning.

Felix watched as the shadows began to leave the door. At this, he exhaled deeply, sliding from the desk into the nearby chair to rest. He let his head fall back. He wasn't tired because of the running. He could deal with that. It was the whole situation that made him exhausted. He took the time to look around the room. It looked like he had thrown himself into the infirmary. He was thankful Professor Manuela forgot to lock it up.

He closed his eyes, wondering how long he would have to stay. He wasn't sure if the professor would continue to pursue him after he left. He couldn't see her giving up, but he knew even _she _had better things to do other than chase him around all day.

Felix opened his eyes slowly. His brow furrowing as he heard the sound of the doorknob turning. His head jerked to the door, eyes widening as the lock came undone. He jumped out of the chair, adrenaline now beginning to course through his body.

Felix paled as Sylvain came through, effectively opening the door smoothly and closing it behind him. He leaned against the door, crossing his arms and legs with a smug look.

"You look worn out." Sylvain commented casually. "Want me to help you with anything?"

"How the hell did you get in?" Felix rose his fists, ready to fight. His professor hadn't told him to train his brawling skills, but that didn't mean he ignored them completely.

"The door."

"_Sylvain_."

"Alright, alright." Sylvain rose his hands in defense. "Calm down." He reached into his left pants pocket. He lifted a small golden key from it. "Professor had bought me a skeleton door key a while ago. She forgot to take it back."

Felix could see that. It was common she would give her students a key, only to forget to get them back. One time she had given him a skeleton chest key to use, only for Ashe to get to the chest first. She didn't remember to get it back from him until two moons had passed.

Felix didn't drop his stance. "I'm not coming with you."

"Aw, come on." Sylvain pouted, dropping the key back in its original place. "It can't be _that_ bad." Felix wanted to kill him.

"As a matter of a fact," Sylvain's voice lowered, eyes narrowing. "I think you'll be a _lovely_ dancer."

Felix felt his nails bite into his palm. Sylvain was only doing this to make him falter in his stance, that's it. He's lying. Despite this, he couldn't stop a blush from arising. He wished his heart wasn't so loud. It was beating so fast it almost hurt. Sylvain wouldn't flirt with him. He reserved flirtations for the women he sought out at every opportunity. Anything thrown at him was nothing more than pitiful distractions.

"Cut the crap, Sylvain." Felix snarled. "I know you're only doing this because the professor told you to."

"I mean that's one reason." He admitted. "But that's not the only one." He picked himself off the door. "When she told me you were the representative, I was surprised, but not disappointed."

Felix scoffed, taking a step back. He felt his body knock gently into the chair. He quickly maneuvered himself around it.

"_Please_ reconsider." Sylvain pleaded. "You'll be a great dancer and you know it."

"_No_."

Sylvain sighed, shaking his head. "I'll just have to keep you trapped in here then until you say yes then."

Felix nearly tripped over nothing as he took another step back. Sylvain wasn't moving, but he hadn't forgot the tickling threat. He could keep him trapped in here, but that could mean he stood in front of the door for hours on end or he would tackle him in another attempt to grab him and attack his sides until he complied. He had a feeling Sylvain was the culprit who told the professor of the stupid weakness. Only his childhood friends knew he was ticklish. He had hoped everyone had forgotten.

"I don't care."

"Oh, I think you do." Sylvain laughed. "You keep backing away like I'm going to attack you."

"You _will_."

"Aw, Felix. You don't trust me?"

"Absolutely not."

"I promise I won't tickle you." Felix's stance became less tense. "I'll just stand by the door until you decide to give in."

Felix began to step toward him this time. He was back in front of the desk now. "I'll force my way past you."

"I don't doubt you could." Sylvain complimented. "But you know I'm stronger than you."

Felix felt like he had gotten slapped in the face. "No, you're not." He snapped. "You don't train hardly enough to match me."

"I think you'd be surprised." Sylvain's eyes darkened, his tone deeper than before. "Care to test me?"

Felix didn't like that tone. He really didn't. It was the same tone Sylvain always used when he was flirting with his woman of the day. It pissed him off to hear him use that voice with him. Yes, it pissed him off. It did _not_ do anything else. It did not excite him. It did not fluster him. No. It just frustrated him beyond compare. It made him want to do more than just kill him.

"Move, Sylvain."

"I don't feel like it."

Felix made a quick movement, rushing toward him with the intent to land his fist in his gut. His mark never met. He had been too impatient due to his building irritation, and Sylvain had predicted this. His wrist was grabbed in an instant, weight pulled him towards the other body. He felt his body get twisted around, his world thrown into a loop when he felt the door pressed against his back. His eyes had closed halfway through this weird dance.

He opened his eyes as he felt his head knock against the door, a gasp leaving him when he noticed their position. Sylvain had his wrist pinned near his head, his other arm being held to the side. Sylvain had effectively caged him in with his larger frame.

Felix had never felt more flustered in his life, his blood rushing to places he didn't want to acknowledge. "Let. Me. Go." He growled out, trying to worm his wrists out of the other's grip. No good. Felix was known for his speed _and_ strength, whilst Sylvain was known for his greater strength. He would never compare to Dimitri or Dedue, but if he could hurl a javelin across the battlefield. Felix knew he was no pushover and it irritated him.

Sylvain was _stronger_ than him. He could pin Felix against a wall with no problem at all. The thought made Felix's head spin.

Sylvain didn't speak. His eyes were locked onto Felix's, staring at him with so many emotions that Felix didn't know what to think. He knew he was blushing, and he hated it. What was the idiot doing?

"I said-"

"I heard you." Sylvain breathed out. "But I think I'm going to keep you here," His lips moved to Felix's ear, his breath traveling over his lobe. "With me." Felix tried to hide the shiver that traveled down his body. "Until you accept the role of our representative."

Felix bit his lip, feeling the mouth draw even closer to his ear. Instead of just breath, he could now feel Sylvain's lips against him. "Well?" Felix twisted his wrists more, trying to escape. "What do you say, Felix?"

Felix didn't want to do this, but it was do that or be stuck like _this_. Sylvain was just trying to get to him using his stupid flirtatious words. His heart ached at the thought, but what else was he supposed to think?

"Fine." He gasped out softly. Felix tried to press himself against the door as best he could, feeling Sylvain try to move their bodies closer. If he shifted even an inch closer, their hips would be up against each other. Sylvain would be able to feel his-

"What was that?"

"I'll be the representative!" He yelled, causing his friend to jump back in shock. Felix hoped he hurt his eardrums. The fool was finally at least a little farther away from him.

Sylvain paused, looking disappointed. Felix wanted to kill him. Disappointed? This was what he wanted, wasn't it?

"Okay, that's over and done with, but…" Sylvain hummed to himself, pondering what to do. He smiled sweetly, making Felix flinch. "Since you're in _such_ an agreeable mood now." He began to lean back in, his grip on Felix's wrists tightening. "Make a deal with me."

"_What?_" Scratch wanting to kill Sylvain, Felix, himself, wanted to die. His body was too warm from being close to the other man and he wanted to get away as fast as possible.

"Let's say," Sylvain paused, as if their position was completely normal and they were having tea. "If you win the White Heron Cup, you'll save me a dance _and_ you'll join me that night at the goddess tower."

"That is ridic-"

"And if you _lose_ the Cup, I'll train with you for two weeks straight."

Silence took over the room. Felix pondered the deal as much as he could. His head was swimming, but the word _train_ broke through his other less important thoughts. Training, huh? "If that's how it's going to be, I'll lose on purpose."

"Do you _really_ want to disappoint the professor like that?"

Felix had to admit, he didn't. As much as he didn't like her current method of dealing with the situation, seeing her disappointed in him was something he did not want. She just started learning how to show her emotions. To see a negative one on her would make everyone's day terrible.

"Whatever, fine. Just…" Felix shook his head. "Let me go already." He was surprised when Sylvain released his hands, stepping away politely. Felix huffed, rubbing at his wrist to try to get rid of the feeling of Sylvain's touch on him.

"So," Sylvain's innocent smile made Felix want to gut him. "you'll do it then?"

"I _just_ said I would, idiot."

"You won't back out of our deal?"

"Of course not." Felix wasn't ready to get pinned back up against the door anytime soon. "What do you even want to do at the Goddess Tower anyway?" He crossed his arms, his mood sour. If he wanted to talk, he could just do it there, couldn't he? Had he forgotten something about the stupid tower?

Sylvain turned his head, his attention landing on the skeleton that stood to the side of the room. He rose a hand, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, nothing important, Felix." His head moved back toward him. Felix's eyes widened a little at his friend's face. He didn't recognize this expression. It looked… "Nothing important at all."

* * *

Byleth walked down the stairs, waving to her students as they passed her. They all looked a little worn, having followed her to chase after Felix. She hadn't meant for it to become such a spectacle, but she supposed a little fun never hurt. She knew Felix would have tried to say no, but she didn't think she would have had to resort to the tickling threat _or_ having to chase the poor swordsman down.

She had gotten the information about Felix being ticklish from Annette a month ago. Her father knew Felix due to his being friends with Dimitri and she had been told a story of how the boys had tried figuring out each other's weaknesses. Dimitri wasn't good with holding fragile objects, Sylvain liked to flirt too much, and Felix was ticklish.

Byleth could feel herself smiling at the memory of the story.

At the thought of the childhood friends, she paused at the end of the stairs. Where had Sylvain gone? She could have sworn he was behind her. She shrugged, deciding it was fine. It didn't matter anyway. She had other things to attend to.

Byleth liked her small schedule she had around the monastery. With each moon that passed, she would take at least one Sunday to herself to speak with her students and relax. She had an easy schedule to be honest. She would make sure to eat at least a few meals with her students and fellow faculty members, tend to the garden, fish for just a _little_ while, buy some supplies from the local market, check the statues in the cathedral for any damages she could fix, find any possible items that were laying around that someone had lost, and tend to the notes in the-

She furrowed her eyebrows in thought. Maybe she did _too_ much.

Byleth made her way towards the stables, her eyes catching on a nearby bench. She could sit for a while. That couldn't hurt, right? She still needed to see if anyone wanted to attend choir practice though…

"Will you just rest already?!" Byleth jumped at the sudden voice. "Honestly…" She could practically hear her friend shaking her head. "Of _course _it's okay to sit for a little while. Go on! Rest your weary feet."

Byleth held a hand to her mouth, hiding a smile behind it. As if that could hide her emotions from Sothis. She sat down, looking to the side to see her friend materialize beside her. No one else could see Sothis, so it might look odd to a passerby when they noticed her looking at thin air, but she could care less.

Sothis hardly ever materialized anywhere other than her bedroom or in their little mind chamber they held together where she sat upon her throne. So, whenever the girl did appear outside of there, she was happy to have the company.

"I still cannot believe you did such a thing." Sothis commented, an amused smile gracing her features. "The look on the kid's face was simply to die for. I must know what it is that has caused you to become so devious as of late."

"It's probably you." Byleth relished in the fake surprised expression Sothis took on.

"Moi?!" Sothis rose a hand to her face in shock. "You cannot be serious. I would never cause such a terrible influence upon you."

"Uh huh." Byleth looked away and leaned back against the bench, closing her eyes as she began to relax. This was kind of nice. She didn't sit down often. It was endless moving around with something new to do. She didn't like to sit down when she fished. Some fish she hooked were giant at times and that meant she had to put all her weight into it. She didn't want to waste the precious bait she bought.

"The White Heron Cup." Sothis mused, kicking her feet as she watched students walk past them. "You think your little star pupil will win it?"

"Without a doubt." Byleth answered. "I wouldn't call him my star pupil though."

"Of course not." Byleth heard could hear a knowing smirk. "That spot is reserved for someone _else_, is it not?"

"Sothis-"

"Yes, yes. I'll stop teasing you." Byleth doubted that but hummed in response. "Honestly though, would it not be better if _you_ were to be the one who competed? The charm you hold exceeds his by far."

"Students only."

"I _know_." Sothis groaned. "You know I speak only the truth though. You would be a magnificent dancer!"

"Aren't you the charmer?" Byleth opened one eye to look beside her. "I didn't know you held me so highly."

"Oh hush." Sothis shook her head. "You are such a child. If not for me, you would not know what to do with yourself, would you?"

"Nope." Byleth closed her eye. "I'm grateful for you."

"I am well aware." Sothis shifted closer, despite knowing Byleth could not feel her. She leaned her head onto her shoulder, smiling peacefully. Yes, _she_ couldn't feel her, but Sothis could still interact with her a little.

"Let us move onto a more amusing topic, shall we?"

"Oh no."

"Oh yes." Sothis nuzzled her shoulder affectionately. "_You_ told the gatekeeper something quite _interesting_ earlier, did you not?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Byleth knew she couldn't hide anything from Sothis, but that didn't mean she couldn't try.

"Oh ho! Being shy, are we?" Byleth could feel her cheeks change color at this. Sothis lifted her head from her shoulder. She clapped her hands together happily. "Look at you! A blushing fair maiden! I thought I would never see the day!"

"Sothis, please…"

"A pity he is a student." Sothis continued. "Although you two are _so _close in age. Perhaps it is not too unheard of for the both of you to make a promise at the tower?"

"I doubt that-"

"Professor?" Byleth and Sothis looked up to the voice. Byleth's face paled while Sothis disappeared with a smirk on her face. At the sight of her face losing color, the student panicked, immediately taking a seat beside her, taking her hands into his hastily.

"Are you alright?!" He questioned, concern lacing his voice. "You are quite pale, professor! Are you in need of my assistance? I can carry you to the infirmary if-"

"No, no." Byleth quickly shook her head. "I am quite fine, Dimitri."

Dimitri let out a relieved sigh at this. "Oh, thank goodness. I was worried you had become ill. It is unlike you to take a moment to yourself."

Byleth rose an eyebrow at this. She tried to hush Sothis' endless giggling in the back of her head.

Dimitri's face lit up moments after, letting go of her hands and moving his hands in front of him. "I-I mean, not to say I know how it is you spend your time!" His eyes met everything but hers. "I just, uh…Whenever you are wandering around, I do not often see you sitting for a rest."

"I could say the same to you." Byleth countered, her previous embarrassment now leaving her. "Whenever I see you, you are either training or diligently studying your life away."

"I cannot afford to slack on bettering myself." He explained, finally able to meet her eye.

Byleth nodded, knowing she could not say much to sway him from what he wanted to do. She did know what she _could_ do though. "Stay and sit with me. You can afford to slack for just a moment."

"I-I shouldn't. I-"

"I am your professor." Byleth countered. "Surely if _I_ say it is fine, it should be okay, right?"

Dimitri let a small smile out. "I…Yes, I suppose you are right." He faced away, his hands clasped together in his lap. Byleth noted his tense shoulders and posture.

"Dimitri."

"Yes?"

"I said you can relax." She poked at his side. He didn't react in a matter that would suggest he was ticklish, but he let out another smile at the action.

"Ah, apologies, professor." He leaned back, taking in a deep breath and tried to slacken his shoulders.

Byleth let out a sigh. "Is it truly _that _difficult to relax around me?"

Dimitri immediately shot back up. "No! Not at all, professor!"

His eyes blinked in confusion when she began to laugh. "I am only teasing, Dimitri. Please, calm down."

"O-Oh." He swallowed against a lump in his throat. "Teasing…Yes. Um…" He leaned back once more.

Perhaps a change in topic would do some well and good. "Has word gotten around about who I have chosen for our house representative for the White Heron Cup?"

"I have not heard, no." Dimitri responded. Byleth could feel his body tense up beside her "It…It is not me, is it?"

Byleth turned her head to the side to look at him, only to find him looking at her with pleading eyes. "Professor, I beg of you. Please, do not choose me as our house representative."

"You needn't worry, Dimitri." She promised. "It is not you."

"Oh thank the goddess…Then who…?"

"Felix."

Dimitri began to choke on air at the answer, throwing himself up into a sitting position. Byleth noted how he was somehow both laughing _and_ choking on nothing at the same time. She sat up as well, moving a hand to rub at his back as he tried to calm down.

"I," He began to quiet down, gulping in some precious air. "I cannot imagine he took it well."

"Oh, absolutely not." She agreed. "He ran away when I told him."

"I can see that."

"I will be forcing him to accept the role tomorrow during lecture."

Dimitri shook his head in disbelief, meeting her eye with a soft gaze. "You are a cruel woman, professor."

Byleth shrugged in response. "Perhaps." She removed her hand from his back, leaning once more against the bench. "The most that can go wrong is he will lose or he will win and gain some unwanted attention."

"You are speaking of the dance, are you not?"

"Yes." She confirmed. "I imagine you will be a popular dance partner that night."

"No less popular than you, I'd say."

Byleth's eyes widened at the comment. "I…I do not believe I am as popular as you might think."

"Professor, have you never looked into a mirror?" Byleth felt her cheeks become warm. It was probably the weather. It was warm outside. She kept her eyes on the sky, not wanting her student to see her so flustered.

"Not only are you a skilled swordsman," Dimitri continued. "You are brilliant and absolutely breathtaking. Your teaching methods are unparalleled, and you never cease to place your students first. If I were to harbor a guess, I would say you are the most popular professor by far. It is obvious to see why."

"Taking lessons from Sylvain, I see." Byleth teased, ignoring both her flustered state of mind and Sothis' endless teasing from inside her head.

Dimitri gasped at the realization of what he said. "P-Please forgive me." He hurriedly apologized. "I-I did not wish to upset you, I simply-"

"I didn't mind, Dimitri." Byleth promised. "It is…nice to hear such things from you." She ignored the sudden push of affection she felt from inside her. She focused on trying to read the sky. How much time had passed?

She rose to her feet, turning to face the still sitting prince. "I must return to my work, however I am wondering if you will do me a favor, Dimitri?"

Dimitri stood, nodding quickly. "Yes, of course. What is it you need, Professor?"

"Save a dance for me, won't you?" Byleth smiled, trying not to linger on the feelings inside her at the sight of Dimitri's face turning a bright red.

"I…" Dimitri gaped, trying to get his mouth to work as he processed the request. "Yes. Yes, of course. I will gladly save a dance for you, I swear it."

"I look forward to it then." She bowed her head. "Get some more rest when you can, Dimitri. I will see you tomorrow bright and early."

With this final word she walked away from the blushing boy, trying hard not to imagine what else she could possibly do on the day of the ball.

"So," Sothis appeared by her side, floating peacefully. "a dance, but no goddess tower, hmm?"

Byleth shook her head at the floating girl. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, but…" She stopped walking, ignoring how her friend's grin only seemed to be getting wider by the second. "Maybe there _is_ a chance…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all folks! I am thinking of either making something similar to this, but instead of asking for a dance, they're asking for their hand in marriage. It's just a thought though. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
